


Accidentally in Lust

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Request Fill:Alpha/Omega with Knotting & Sex Pollen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt Fills:
> 
> I. Sex Pollen. Tony somehow fucks up an experiment and gets stuck “in heat” for a week or two. Steve must appease him. :3
> 
> II. Alpha/Omega Knotting time. Very explicit description of it.
> 
> Apologies Anon II, my description of knotting may not be as graphic as you wished, but I tried. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The hormone treatments had never been a problem for Tony.

The inconvenience of Iron Man being locked in the tower for two weeks was nothing compared to the idea of going into heat in a building with five Alpha Doms. Especially Steve Rogers, Captain Alpha douche himself, the most territorial, dominant, ridiculous Alpha that Tony had ever laid eyes on. 

Tony’s never been one to resist a challenge, and because he needs the other Avengers to believe he's an alpha, he immediately picks the biggest dick in sight and starts a pissing contest. Rogers won’t actually challenge a teammate, so there’s always that, and Tony’s not going to challenge Natasha, that’s for damn sure, she may not give off the same All American Fuck-You-Very-Much vibes as Rogers, but he’s fairly sure she won’t let a misguidedly wholesome set of moral values get in the way of turning him into a bendy Tony pretzel. 

“Sir, we have incoming.”

“Avengers Assemble,” Rogers bleats over the intercom. Tony rubs his temple with one hand. “Roger that.” Haha, Roger that. _I’m such a jackass._ He lets the suit assemble around him, sinking into a calm headspace.

“Iron Man, what do you see?” 

Tony locked in on the giant bulbous orbs hovering over central park. “They seem to be spraying some sort of fine powder on everything, Cap.”

“What the hell is it?”

“I’m not sure. Jarvis can’t get a proper analysis; it appears to be made up of a compound containing alien matter.”

“Can you destroy it? I’m reluctant to send anyone else down there without proper Hazmat gear.”

“On it.”

Bruce cut in. “Make sure you get a sample Tony, we may need it to create a vaccine.”

“It shouldn't come to that. It doesn't seem to be having much of an effect on the civilians in the vicinity.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is still going to seal off the area and have everyone exposed to the compound subjected to quarantine and surveillance for the next day or so.” Steve said.

Tony scooped up some of the powder and sealed it in a specimen jar. He began burning the rest with a focused laser. “No adverse chemical reactions to my lasers thus far, I should be able to burn it off. You’re going to have to send someone in.”

“I’ll go,” Bruce volunteered, “if anyone can walk away from this, it’s the Other Guy.”

“Good man,” Steve clasped Bruce’s shoulder. Tony shook his head. _What a tool._

Bruce didn’t have much trouble bringing down the gelatinous orbs. S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately hauled them off to a scientific facility for further testing. 

Tony arrived back at the tower first and hosed the suit down, running to the shower facility before the other avengers could show. By the time he was on his way to the lab, Bruce had grabbed the sample from Tony's kit and dropped it off for further study. Tony ran a few diagnostics to make sure that the powder wasn’t poisonous and unscrewed the lid. Some of the powder drifted into the air. He surged to his feet, stomach twisting as he fought not to lose his lunch. 

_Oh god._

“Sir, you need to get to the containment chamber, my sensors indicate that you’re going into heat.”

“Hnn.” Tony doubled over, “ well no shit, Jarvis.” 

His skin felt too sensitive, the metal counters were icy against his fingers. His heart was racing.

Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and padded out of the shower. He staggered as he was hit by an overwhelming wave of Omega pheromones. Bruce was in the locker room, scenting the air, his eyes wide. “There are no unregistered Omegas in this part of New York.” 

Steve took several deep breaths, forcing himself to remain still, “we should –“  
“No, I’ve bonded with Betty. You have to take this one, Steve. Natasha’s still at S.H.I.E.L.D. If there’s an Omega somewhere near the tower, we have to protect them.”

“Tony. I’ll get Tony, he’s better at handling this sort of thing.”  
“He won’t be if he bonds with an Omega. He’s kind of commitment phobic.”  
“Well one of us will have to handle it,” Steve snapped. He muttered an immediate apology.

“It’s fine Steve, just go. I need to go seal myself in the containment room for a bit. Contact me when the situation is resolved.”

“Sure thing.”

Tony forced himself into the corner, trying to curl in to a ball as the heat coursed through his body, demanding and overwhelming.

The door slid open, “Tony, there’s – Jesus.” Steve’s nostrils flared, his pupils contracting. He took an involuntary step forward. 

“Jarvis, I told you to initiate the lockdown sequence.”

“I did Sir, but Captain Rogers is on the emergency override list.”

God, he really wasn’t thinking clearly. Steve took another step forward and Tony resisted the urge to crawl across the room. He gritted his teeth and snarled “get out, Steve.”

“How could you compromise the team like this, Tony. You’re an Omega? How the hell did you fool everyone?” Steve grabbed the nearest counter, bracing himself against the cool Formica. 

“Not the best time for a chit chat,” Tony panted. “God, you are so not lecturing me in the middle of a heat.”

“I came down here to protect you!” Steve’s voice was a combination of command and lust. Tony flinched. “Well to protect the Omega.” Steve choked on a laugh.

“With your dick?”

“If necessary.”

“How noble, do I get a say in this at all?”

Steve growled, “of course you do!” 

“Yes,” Tony hissed.

“What?”

Tony groaned, arching his back a little, and squirmed against the wall. “I said yes, Steve. Yes. Get over here and f.. fuck me… I can’t... deal with this.”

Steve’s head pounded, “are you sure?”

“Jesus Steve, please.” Tony whimpered.

In a flash, Steve was across the room, pinning Tony against the wall, both hands pressed flat against the stainless steel paneling. He leaned in, scenting lightly, and licked a swath down Tony’s cheek. Steve exhaled sharply. Tony shuddered. 

Steve buried his face in Tony’s hair, “mine.”

“Christ, you possessive bastard.”

When Steve pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were a pure inky black, almost all pupil. He snagged the edge of Tony’s Black Sabbath tee-shirt, exposing Tony's stomach, and buried his face there. He could smell Tony’s musk, the smell of pre-come mingling with the scent of an omega in heat. He ripped Tony’s shirt in half. “Hey,” Tony protested. 

Steve looked up, his face buried in the soft flesh of Tony’s stomach. Tony’s gasped, “not that fond of that one anyway, I have twelve more. Suit yourself.” Steve’s cheek brushed his erection and he jerked, hips rolling as his cock throbbed against Steve’s face. 

Steve ran one finger along Tony’s waistband, “off.”

Tony fumbled at the button, jerked the zipper down, cursing when Steve reached over to help. He managed to brace a foot on Steve’s chest -- he was not losing his jeans too, -- before Steve grabbed his belt loops and yanked, tossing Tony's jeans and his towel across the room. Tony yelped as his ass hit the cold floor. Steve grabbed him, large fingers cupping his ass as he hauled him up, using the wall as leverage. Tony could feel Steve’s erection digging into his ass. The man was huge. Thank god for self-lubricating assholes, Tony laughed manically. Steve fingered his hole, using Tony’s natural lubrication to slick his cock. Tony closed his eyes and whimpered, wrapping both of his legs around Steve’s back in silent encouragement. When Steve fucked into him, he threw his head against the wall with a thunking noise, using his hands to impale himself as far as he could. He could feel Steve’s knot swelling, locking into place, and he groaned into Steve's mouth.

Steve wrapped one large hand around the back of Tony’s neck, protecting his head and supporting Tony’s weight with his free hand. Tony moaned against him, enjoying the feel of Steve’s knot pulsing in his ass. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, and bit down, sucking a bruise into Steve’s flesh. 

Steve pounded into him for little under hour, coming several times. His refractory period was fucking ridiculous. Tony’s shoulders burned against the wall, his mouth open, he panted softly, fucked into a headspace where everything was warm and fuzzy, dopamine coursed through his system allowing him to ignore the his stiffening back muscles. Steve blinked up at him, come and lubrication dripping down his legs. Tony chuckled weakly. “Hey handsome.”

“I'm sorry, wow, I just lost it.”  
“Bet I’m your first Omega.”  
“Well, yeah, it’s not like there are a lot of you.”

“Peggy?”

“She was a Beta, but we never...”  
Steve shifted, carrying Tony toward the cot he and Bruce sometimes used when they couldn't be bothered to return to their rooms for sleep. Tony grunted, shifting as Steve moved inside of him. 

_I can’t believe you ruined my favorite shirt._

Steve blushed, “I didn't mean to.”

Tony stared. "I’m going to pretend that didn’t just happen.”  
Steve blinked slowly, and jerked his face away from Tony, staring down at him wide eyed.  
“Whatever you’re thinking Rogers, the answer is hell no.”

_I think… we've bonded._

Tony banged his head against the frame of the cot. 

“Stop that,” Steve growled.

“I can’t bond with you. This is my first time. I’m not giving you my company,” Tony laughed hysterically. 

_Your first time?!_

“You are completely missing the point here Rogers.” 

Steve shifted his hips and Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck you, we need to talk about this.”

Steve moved against him, “haah.” he gasped. “So talk, I’m not stopping you.”

“How long are we, mmm” Tony pressed against him, dragging his fingers down Steve’s back. “How long are we stuck like this?”  
“Do you mean knotted or your heat duration?”

"Knotted, I've read two or three weeks, which is kind of fucked up Rogers."

Steve chuckled, “not for humans, we actually need to eat and shower. A few hours at a time, it may decrease each day. A normal cycle is about two weeks. But if you've never gone into heat before, this may take longer.”

“How the hell do you know all that if you've never been with anyone, Dr. Ruth?”

"Briefing, I wasn't an alpha before they gave me the serum. They thought I should know what I was doing. It never came up though. "

“You’re not taking my company,” Tony hissed sullenly. 

Steve groaned, “I – don’t – want – it,” he gasped, and Tony felt another warm surge dripping down his legs.

_Fuck._

_What?_

_My cleaning staff are going to love this._

"Jarvis, order like fifty pizzas, and Chinese. Order all the food. And keep the other avengers out of here. Tell them Steve's locked in with the Omega, and I've been called away to an emergency in Singapore. And tell Banner to find out who the hell's trying to send all of the Omegas in New York into premature heat. Fucking supervillains." 

Steve laughed, "they're not stupid you know, the rest of the team, you'll have to tell them eventually."

"Why?"

"They're going to want to meet my mystery omega."

"Tell them it's Rhodey."

"Tony."

"Fine, just not yet," he buried his face in Steve's shoulder.

"I'm not done fighting with you."

"Well, I'm not done fucking the disobedience out of you," Steve gasped. Tony could feel him swelling again, the insatiable bastard.

"That's going to take you a lot longer than two weeks, Spangles."


End file.
